Underneath! Naruto's Lesson!
by kinjakan
Summary: Naruto is treeclimbing, and has a idea. Haku comes along to provide answers which will change the way Naruto learns forever afterward. What will happen?
1. Naruto's Lesson!

Underneath – Naruto's Lesson – Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't anything about Naruto, He and all his friends and enemies belong to people with money. Money I don't have. Suing me no money.

My First Story, but go ahead and flame me if you want. I'll just ignore you; on the other hand, constructive criticism is welcome. By the way this is not NarutoXHaku, yaoi sickens me.

* * *

Naruto lay on his back in the grass of the forest, alone with his thoughts. He had just spent the entire day climbing trees. Why? Well...

"Argh! I don't get it!"

Naruto was confused. Now normally, this would be a common enough occurrence, however, Naruto was confused normally because he missed a part of a conversation or he ignored it. No, this time it was because he was trying to understand Kakashi.

'Earlier today, Kakashi-sensei said we'd need serious training to stop Zabuza, so why did he only show us a charka exercise? Was there something hidden underneath the underneath? What was so special about that exercise? Gathering charka… okay… Tree-climbing is useful because it teaches us to gather charka at our feet…' Naruto struggled with his thoughts. 'No Kakashi-sensei said we gather it at our feet because it's the hardest place to gather charka. So, the exercise is to help learn to gather charka… and do what with it?' He scrunched up his nose in thought, 'Okay wait, I'm missing something. Alright let's cover the facts. One charka can be gathered anywhere in the body. Two, charka is used to execute techniques. Yeah, I already knew that, but what can charka do besides fuel jutsu?'

Naruto thought long into the night…

* * *

_  
The next morning…_

Back at Tazuna's home, his teammates and sensei are eating with Tazuna and Tsunami. Sakura, having only just gotten up, scratches her head as she walks over to the table.

"Morning, Sakura." Kakashi greets, casually flicking his fingers over his other hand's glove.

"Morning, Sensei." She mumbles, hand going to her mouth as she yawns.

Sasuke, sitting at the table, is already eating. He listens to Tsunami as she sets food for Sakura on the table.

"Naruto never came back last night, I hope he's alright." Tsunami says.

"Don't worry about Naruto, he may not look like it, but he's a true ninja." Kakashi placates her.

Sasuke snorts, then says, "Don't be too sure sensei." He then stands, and starts walking to the door. Kakashi looks up and raises an eyebrow at Sasuke. Sakura, on the other hand, did almost nothing.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?"

"For a walk"

"But we haven't eaten yet…" She then turns to his plate to see he has finished. "Fast…" she twitched.

* * *

_Back with Naruto…_

Naruto awakens to the sensation of being shaken lightly.

"You shouldn't sleep here, you might catch a cold."

Naruto sat up, groggy. 'I must have fallen asleep," He thought, 'Oh well, back to training! Wait, what?'

"Who are you?" Naruto asks, "You woke me up, lady?"

"Yes." The strange lady says, turning away from Naruto to pick herbs from the forest floor.

"What are you doing here so early?" Naruto asks. He rolls forward from his butt to the balls of his feet and his knees.

"Collecting medicinal herbs."

"Collecting herbs?"

"Yes, to heal injuries and illnesses." She says, turning back to look into his face, "Why are you here so early?"

"Training!" Naruto yells.

"Training?...are you like a ninja?" She asks, perplexed.

"Yeah!" He shouts, "how could you tell? Was it this?" He asks, jamming his thumb at his forehead protector.

She smiles, which caused him to blush. "Yes, but why are you training?"

"To get stronger!"

"But aren't you already strong enough?"

"No!" He says, "I need to get stronger and stronger! So I can become the strongest ninja in my village!"

"Why do you need such strength?" She asks, now looking pensive.

"To make people acknowledge me for what I am!"

"And is this for someone?"

"Eh? What do you mean? I need to prove something to someone." Naruto says, thinking back to Sasuke.

"It's just that, I imagine that you can only truly be strong if you fight for the sake of someone else, someone important to you."

Naruto's eyes open and he stares at her. She smiles, and he blushes again, turning away.

"You…what's you're name?" He asks. She blinks and looks at him. He grins at her. "I'm Naruto!" He says proudly, pointing his thumb to his chest.

"Umm… My name is Haku…" She says, looking confused.

"Alright! Let's be friends!" He yells, suddenly, he adopts a thoughtful expression. "Hey, Haku, I have a question."

To be Continued…


	2. Advised Results

Underneath – Naruto's Lesson – Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own anything about Naruto, He and all his friends and enemies belong to people with money. Money I don't have. Suing me no money.

My First Story, but go ahead and flame me if you want. I'll just ignore you; on the other hand, constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

_   
The day before the battle for the bridge…_

Naruto sat, breathing heavily, on the ground. "It's finally done. My new jutsu is perfect!" The remains of a tree stood before him, thoroughly mangled. "Sasuke's gonna be so jealous. Alright! Let's get back to the house!"

* * *

_The next morning…_

Naruto awoke to the sound of a scream.

"Kaa-san!"

"Inari! Don't come any closer! Run away!"

Naruto quickly regained awareness, realizing someone was in danger. He got up and quietly snuck down the stairs. He listened to the conversation.

"We only need one hostage." A voice said.

Another voice laughed, "Then, can I kill him?"

Nauto took this chance, now that they were distracted with Inari to jump out in front of Tsunami. "Stop! Super Ninja Extraordinaire, Naruto, has arrived!"

Tsunami looked downright terrified, Inari was hiding behind the shoji, and the samurai were both looking at him like he was retarded.

The one with the beard suddenly started laughing, "Aren't you supposed to sneak up and attack with surprise, ninja boy?"

"Shut up! Uzumaki Naruto fights his enemies face to face! Prepare yourself!" With that, Naruto steps into a unusual stance, both arms pointed down and extended adjacent to his body, both legs bent and leaning forward. It almost looked as if he were fighting some powerful force.

Both samurai draw their swords, "Good, I've been itching to cut something."

Naruto grinned "Any last words, Shit-heads? Too bad, I don't care."

"I'll kill you for that, gaki!" Both samurai charge, swords overhead, ready to bring them down on Naruto.

Naruto smirked.

* * *

_At the bridge…_

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all stood in formation around Tazuna.

"Sorry for the wait, Kakashi" Zabuza's voice echoes across the bridge, but he was nowhere in sight, mist clouding their view. Sasuke's hand starts to shake again.

Poor kid, he's shaking again." Water clones start popping up around the group, in a circle.

Sasuke smirks, "This time, I'm shaking with excitement!" He quickly dispatches of the clones.

Suddenly Zabuza steps into view, along with the unnamed hunter-nin. He smirks, "Well Haku, looks like a rival."

"Indeed, Zabuza-san." Haku concedes, "An impressive young man, even though the clones only have one-tenth the strength of the original."

"But we have the first strike, Go!"

The hunter-nin charges, blurring in his speed. Sasuke steps up, standing in a defensive stance. His arm blurs, moving to intercept the senbon Haku used, they clash, pressing each other's defenses.

"Oh? He can keep up with that speed?" Zabuza says.

"Sakura, guard Tazuna, don't leave his side!" Kakashi says, sounding like the team captain he once was when an Anbu.

Sasuke and Haku jump apart, charging forward again, the two's weapons connect. Using the momentum, they both spin, gaining speed to clash again.

"I don't want to have to kill you," Haku says, "But you won't stand down will you?"

"Hn, don't be foolish." Sasuke replies arrogantly.

"I see. However, you won't be able to keep up with my speed next time." Haku says, almost monotone in speech. "Plus, I've already gained two advantages" Their arms shake, still pressed by one another. The first is the water on the ground, the second is that you cannot use one arm… You will now only be able to run from my attacks."

Haku then brings a hand up to his face forming a half-ram seal, quickly moving through the seals. Sasuke and Kakaski are both shocked, and that gives Haku time to finish and shout out.

"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou!"

Haku stomps, sending water into the air, which forms needles. The needles quickly descend on Sasuke, forcing him to jump up out of the way. He pulls out a few shuriken and hurls them at Haku, who hops back out of range. Suddenly Sasuke is there standing behind Haku.

"You're pretty slow, you know." He smirks, "from now on you can only run from my techniques."

Haku spins quickly deflecting Sasuke's kunai, spinning again, they match blades. Sasuke uses his other hand slightly hidden from Haku, to throw a kunai, which forces Haku to duck. Sasuke quickly kicks Haku in the face, sending him sprawling backwards.

'Haku, beaten in speed!?' Zabuza stood, eyes wide.

"Hn, looks like I'm faster." Sasuke says, still in battle stance, kunai ready.

"Haku, do you realize? At this rate, we'll be driven back."

"Yes," Suddenly Haku is glowing, charka forming all over his body, he hunches over. "Sorry."

"What this chill?" Sasuke's eyes narrow. Haku forms a seal, and the water on the ground start moving building upwards upon itself in several places on the bridge, the freezing in tall, smooth sheets.

"Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou."

Sasuke looks around, surrounded by icy mirrors. Haku steps forward and seems to melt into the mirror, Sasuke stares, eyes wide, as this happens. His image is soon reflected on each mirror.

"What…is that jutsu?" Kakashi looks at the mirrors, having never seen anything like the before. "Damn it!" Kakashi runs forward, only to be stopped by Zabuza.

"You're opponent, is me." He smirks under his bandages. "Against that jutsu, he's finished."

Haku stares dispassionately from behind his mask, "Well, shall I begin?" He asks, "I'll show you my real speed." Senbon are soon flying about so fast Sasuke cannot even move before being hit.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouts, atching as cut begin to form all over Sasuke, as he is soon reduced to huddling on the ground. Sakura and Tazuna stare, horrified at the sight.

Kakashi starts to move to Sasuke's aid, but Zabuza steps back and growls out,"If you try to help him, I'll kill those two." He points to Sakura and Tazuna.

Sakura turns to Tazuna, "I'm sorry, but, I'm going to leave you for a moment."

Tazuna looks back at her, "Yeah, Go!"

Sakura bursts forward in a sprint, jumps up, and hurls a kunai to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Take this!"

It is snatched out of the air by Haku, who turns to Sasuke, crumpled upon the ground.

"He caught it!?" Sakura gasps out.

Haku grips the kunai, ready to begin assaulting Sasuke again when suddenly a great blast of wind shatters several mirrors and blasts Haku over the edge of the bridge and out of sight.

"What in Hell!?" Zabuza yells, staring at the carnage wreaked in less than a second. Half the ice mirrors lay in shards, Haku was missing, and Sasuke was laying their weakened extensively.

"Who was that!?" Sakura shrieks, she runs forward to Sasuke, loking at his injuries.

'Was that… no… he's still resting from charka exhaustion. Besides, he only knows Kage bushin.' Kakashi was thinking, now stepping between Tazuna and Zabuza. "Sakura, get back here with Sasuke!"

"Hai, Sensei!" She stands up, Sasuke on her back. And starts running back to Tazuna. Zabuza moves to intercept, but Kakashi moves up to him, kunai at the ready.

"Ah, ah, ah, Zabuza, like you said, your opponent, is me."

* * *

_Below the bridge…_

Haku lay on the surface of the water, he lifts himself up with his arms. Kneeling, he clutches at his head. "What was that attack?"

"Eh heh heh heh,… that was my new technique, like it?" Haku turns to the voice, coming face to face with Naruto.

_To be Continued…_

* * *

  
Wheeee! Exciting isn't it!? I think so, Any ways sorry if you think the fights aren't that good, it's my first time writing a fight. I'll explain Naruto's new technique next chapter, which will probably done some time in the next two weeks. Please, Read and Review! 

Kaa-san - Mother

Senbon - Needles

Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou - Secret Technique: Flying Water Needles

Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou - Secret Technique: Demonic Ice Mirrors

Review!!!


	3. Bridging the Gap

Underneath – Naruto's Lesson – Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I don't own anything about Naruto, He and all his friends and enemies belong to people with money. Money I don't have. Suing me no money.

My First Story, but go ahead and flame me if you want. I'll just ignore you; on the other hand, constructive criticism is welcome.

And don't ask me why Naruto is acting goofy sometimes, that's the way Masashi Kishimoto made him, and I happen to like him that way. My Naruto won't suddenly become Anbu, wear a mask all the time, and be "badass" like Sasuke. He's just changing his learning style, and getting smarter slowly because of it. Haku and Naruto are also blooming into friendship, not yaoi!!!

Also, info on Naruto's new jutsu is at the bottom of the page.

Oh right, forgot this last two chappies.

_Scene change…_

'thoughts'

"speaking"

"**demon fox"**

* * *

_Below the bridge…_

Haku landed on the surface of the water, he lifts himself up with his arms. Kneeling, he clutches at his head. "What was that attack?"

"Eh heh heh heh… that was my new technique, like it?" Haku turns to the voice, coming face to face with Naruto.

"You? How?"

"My new technique! You can't win, Future Hokage Naruto has arrived!" Naruto shouted, clearly proud of himself.

"Get ready, here's some more!" And with that warning, he charged, "Kage Bushin!" Twenty were swarming on Haku, who had only just gotten to his feet. Haku drew six senbon and threw them at the first few clones, which poofed from existence. The clones suddenly split in down the middle of the group, forming a pincer movement. As Haku readied more senbon, Naruto's shout interrupted him.

"Haku!"

'He knows my name!?' Haku wondered, thoroughly boggled that this young ninja fooled him so easily. He turns to Naruto, watching as he exhales sharply. At this point Haku is blasted back by the gale force winds that struck him, blasting him back into a bridge support. Haku crumpled to the ground once the wind receded. Naruto's clones quickly surrounded him. "This is your technique!?" He gasped.

"You like it? I named it after my newest friend, Haku!" Naruto grinned thinking about his newest friend right there.

* * *

_Flashback__  
3 days previous…_

"You…what's you're name?" He asks. She blinks and looks at him. He grins at her. "I'm Naruto!" He says proudly, pointing his thumb to his chest.

"Umm… My name is Haku…" She says, looking confused.

"Alright! Let's be friends!" He yells, suddenly, he adopts a thoughtful expression. "Hey, Haku, I have a question."

"Yes?" she answers, clearly still off balance with his inclination to trust her. "What is it?"

"Do you know anything about chakra?" Naruto asked, brow furrowed in thought.

'Does he suspect?' Haku looked at him, 'Who am I kidding, he's clueless.' She composed her thoughts, "Chakra, Naruto-kun? what's that?"

"You don't know about chakra? It's what we ninja use to do techniques." He frowned, "If you don't know about it, then you probably can't help me."

"Wait, Naruto-kun, you said chakra is used to do techniques, have you tried to use for anything else?"

"Eh? No I haven't, why, Haku?" Naruto scrunched his nose up in his confusion.

"Naruto-kun, ninja use chakra to power jutsu. Maybe Naruto-kun, you could use it to power parts of your body." Haku said, becoming pensive.

Naruto's eyes grew wide, "you mean like using Kage bushin on my arm?"

Haku giggled, "No, more like fuel for an engine, it gives it power, and increases its output, or boosts its strength."

Naruto got excited, "Like super-strength!?" He jumped up, "Yatta! Super-strength!"

Haku started laughing harder, "Maybe, Naruto-kun, but I also imagine it would be like filling your body with lead, too much chakra in a muscle and it will be like lead. And power without speed is useless, neh?"

Naruto deflated, "Oh, yeah…"

Haku laid a hand on his arm, smiling, "I imagine you'll figure it out Naruto-kun."

He grinned, "Yeah! Uzumaki Naruto never loses!" He jumped up, "Oh! I'm late for training with Kakashi-sensei! Bye Haku!" He charged off in the direction of Tazuna's home.

"Good-bye, Naruto-kun…" Haku sat there for a long time, wondering what to do, collecting herbs for Zabuza.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Haku stared, absolutely floored, 'He's toying with me!? Impossible!' Haku face hardened behind his mask. "You'll regret making a fool of me. Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou!"

Haku stomped, sending twice the amount of water he used on Sasuke into the air, it quickly changed into thousands of needles, which subsequently destroyed Naruto's clones, the rest of the needles soared in Naruto's direction, piercing the spot he vacated within a second. Naruto himself had back flipped out of range upon the declaration of the attack.

"Holy Crap!" Naruto screamed, "You trying to kill me or something!?"

"That's the idea, yes."

"Fine, Take this! Haku!" Naruto exhaled, blasting the spot Haku was standing, crushing him into the pillar again, or at least he would have, had Haku been there. Jumping into the air, he landed behind Naruto, and once again called out his signature attack.

"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou" This time the needles shot up from the water, piercing Naruto from every angle.

"Aaaaaarghhh!!!" Naruto screamed as the water quickly dispersed leaving Naruto to bleed all over upon the water. He collapsed, barely keeping himself above the water.

"Your death shall be painful for toying with me." Haku said frostily.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Naruto gasped for breath, "can't die yet…" Suddenly, red chakra sprung up around him, coalescing and spiraling around his hunched form.

"What is this chakra!? It feels so evil." Haku shivered, "This is a terrible mess."

"**You." **A voice like gravel ground its way out of Naruto's throat**, "You tried to kill the gaki, yes?" **A chuckle, if it could be called that, ground out as well, **"Well then, now it's my turn!" **Swiftly, he jumps up, claws forming where fingernails grow, whiskers darkening, spreading across his face. He looks up, making eye contact with Haku, freezing him.

"**Rrrrrrraaahhh!" **He charged in, diving at Haku. Haku ducked, getting a few hairs removed by the razor claws at the fox's disposal. Haku leaned in, intent on gutting Naruto with a few senbon, but right before he made contact, the fox caught his arm, blasting him with a continuous wave of chakra, which Haku was barely dispelling before it scorched him. The water rippled outward in increasingly large waves. The fox clutched his hand into a fist, wound back, and smashed Haku in the face, hurling him back skipping along the water.

"You tried to kill me…" Naruto whispered, red chakra whipping around him, "You tried to kill me!" He jumped up, using his gravitational acceleration to increase his punch's power he fell towards Haku, whose mask fell to the water below.

Naruto's eyes widened, "What!?" He pulled back desperately, veering his punch off to the left, where it landed, exploding violently in the water. He stood, his eyes wide with disbelief. "H-haku?...what are you… you are a missing-nin!?"

Haku, while in extreme pain, jerked up sharply. "You didn't know!?"

"What! How could I!? You are one of my precious people…" Naruto said, tears in his eyes.

Haku's eyes softened, "Naruto-kun…you are a fool…" She smiled, "A technique named after me, huh? I'm flattered."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you."

Haku suddenly stiffened, sensing Zabuza was in danger. "Naruto!" Haku picked up Naruto and jumped to the bridge.

* * *

_Up on the bridge…_

'Shit, the Kyuubi could break loose at any moment, got to finish this now.' Kakashi thought frantically. "Chidori!" Kakashi charged his chidori, hunching forward, watching Zabuza, who was incapacitated by his nin-dogs, "Time to end this Zabuza, Good-bye."

He rushed forward, intent on delivering the death blow.

"Zabuza-san!"

Zabuza was suddenly knocked away, along with all of Kakashi dogs, by Haku. Kakashi, shocked, was unable to stop himself and stabbed Haku through the chest, destroying his heart.

"Haku?!..." both Zabuza and Naruto echoed each other.

"Haku…why?" Naruto asked, scared for his friend's life.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, Zabuza, but my heart chose this, rather than live without him, I chose instead to save the man who saved me from hell. Good-bye Naruto, Zabuza, I care for you both very much. And Naruto, don't ever stop searching for precious people, and I was proud to be one of them." She coughed, spitting blood, and collapsed, boneless on Kakashi.

"What's this Zabuza? You're being humiliated. Three brats and some old guy? Oh well, all of you are worn out any way, I'll just go ahead and kill you all." Gatou had appeared, along with an army of mercenaries.

Zabuza's form slackened, the bandages around his face long since shredded in his fight with Kakashi, his arms immobilized, turned to Naruto. "Oi, gaki, toss me a kunai, will you?"

Naruto turned to him, "Yeah, take him out." He tossed a kunai up into the air, which Zabuza caught deftly with his teeth.

"Thanks, gaki." He then charged ripping deep into the horde, killing everyone interfering with his path to Gatou.

"What the hell! You're demon!" Gatou screamed, running for his life from the monster that was after him.

"Me? A demon?" Zabuza asked, "No you're a demon, I'm just you're ticket to hell." He then stabbed up into Gatou's neck, killing him. Zabuza then shoved his softly gurgling form of the bridge into, the sea.

He stood there with weapons and blood covering his body, staring up into the sky. He spoke suddenly, "Gaki, take my sword, yeah? And don't forget my Haku's words." It was barely a whisper, but Kakashi, Sakura, Tazuna, and Naruto heard every word as if he were right in front of them, instead of well over thirty meters away. Naruto nodded, tears in his eyes Zabuza nodded, smiled, and collapsed, falling over the edge, into the sea below.

The mercenaries suddenly were in uproar, "Hey you killed our meal ticket! We'll just have to kill you all and raid the town then I guess."

Naruto sneered, "Try it, trash. Haku!" exhaling, he blasted ten of them off the edge into the sea.

'So, it was Naruto who saved Sasuke before.' Kakashi mused, eyebrow arched thoughtfully. 'I'll have to ask him about it later.'

"You can't beat all of us!" One of them yelled. A chorus of yells joined him.

An arrow struck down between the two groups, shinobi and mercenaries, signifying a new party. "Maybe not alone, but with us, you don't stand a chance!" Inari yelled, with a chorus of cheers from the townsfolk with him.

"Inari!" Tazuna and Naruto cheered.

This proved to be the breaking point for the mercenaries, for they quickly fled haphazardly upon the realization that they were outnumbered.

* * *

_Upon completion of the bridge…_

The village and team 7 stood in admiration of the bridge in all its glory.

"Well, Tazuna-san, it looks like our job and your job here are both done, as such, we should get back." Kakashi said, once again his bored self.

"Yeah Inari you did great!"

"Hn, dobe."

"Teme!"

"Alright then!" Tazuna said, "You guys did a super job! We know who we'll call next time!"

Team 7 walked away, leaving the villagers and Tazuna's family. They all turned to the bridge.

"Hey Tazuna, whatcha gonna call it?"

"I think I'll call it the Great Naruto Bridge!"

To be Continued…

* * *

Okay so, important information….

Naruto acts goofy cuz that's how Masashi Kishimoto made him and I like him that way and I'm not changing it. Whew, now that terrible grammar and stuff is out there let's go.

I refer to Haku when he has his mask on as a HE. And when she takes it off, Haku is a SHE. This is because of the complex relationship that Haku and Naruto developed and also Haku never got to tell Naruto that he was a guy. Also, I kind of wanted the readers to decide for themselves.

Review and I'll answer any of your questions.

Naruto's new technique…

**Haku** – means "**Exhale**". Using what he and haku talked about, Naruto forces chakra into his lungs chakra into his lungs, diaphragm, bronchi, and trachea. He then exhales, hence the name, and breathes out a "super breath" that has incredible concussive force. This requires no chakra control, just enormous amounts of chakra, all Naruto does is cram chakra into all those places, a lot of chakra. The air that he releases is also not laden with chakra, so it can go through chakra barriers, as it's just air.

Chidori - Thousand Birds, Kakashi's only unique jutsu. Also known as lightning edge, or Raikiri

I'm open to all thoughts and suggestions but would really appreciate some constructive criticism.

Also vote for pairings…suggest your own!

Review please!!! Please!!!


	4. Explanations

Underneath – Naruto's Lesson – Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I don't own anything about Naruto, He and all his friends and enemies belong to people with money. Money I don't have. Suing me no money.

My First Story, but go ahead and flame me if you want. I'll just ignore you; on the other hand, constructive criticism is welcome.

And don't ask me why Naruto is acting goofy sometimes, that's the way Masashi Kishimoto made him, and I happen to like him that way.

Answers to reviews of chapter 3,

**hyperfuzzymonkey**, I'm glad you enjoyed it, I also feel that way which is why I spent about 15 hours writing that chapter, but yeah, that scene made me feel really emotional, tried to put that into the story.

**unknowndragon**, yes I agree, I already have a few for him, he will end up being a wind and bushin master, hopefully. He won't change instantly, obviously, although much to my disdain, many authors enjoy making him super-powerful instantly.

_Scene change…_

'thoughts'

"speaking"

"**demon fox"**

* * *

_After the mission to Wave…_

Upon their return to Konoha, Kakashi announced that he would deliver the mission report to the Hokage, so they were free to do as they please. He then disappeared in a whirl of leaves. With this revelation, Sasuke sauntered off, probably to train, and Sakura, like a dutiful fan-girl went to stalk…, er, follow him.

After this, Naruto started off to get training, when Kakashi reappeared.

"Naruto, wait a moment."

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei? Didn't you just leave?" Naruto tilted his head, perplexed.

"Yeah, but I want you to come see Hokage-sama with me, it's about the mission." Kakashi said, seemingly bored. He turned his visible eye to Naruto, waiting for an answer.

"Huh? Why, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto was now thoroughly confused.

"Because Naruto, you were missing for most of the fight and I was wondering where you were, so we are going to deliver the report and our testimonies to the Hokage."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

_At the Hokage Tower…_

Sarutobi looked up as the door to his office opened. He was mildly surprised to see both Kakashi and Naruto at the door.

"Ah, Kakashi, Naruto, how are you, I trust the mission was a success?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed respectfully to the Hokage.

"You bet Oji-san! I kicked those other ninja's asses!" Naruto shouted much to the chagrin of his teacher, and the shock of the old man. Sarutobi turned to Kakashi for answers.

"Other Nin, Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked, "I was under the impression that the client asked for a C-rank, protection from bandits?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, "A complication arose on the way to Wave, we were attacked by two ninja who were identified as the Mist nuke-nin, the Demon Brothers. After defeating them-"

"Ah so that was you, a bounty seller nearby sent the bounty here. Apparently, someone sent a note there, which told where to find them. There was a note attached to to them, 'Please send bounty money to Konohagakure.' "

"Yeah it was awesome!" Naruto yelled, clearly excited by the memories of the fight, "But stupid Sasuke was showing off…"

Sarutobi smiled at him, clearly amused, but his face quickly became serious again.

"Naruto, please let me finish, then you continue with your report." Kakashi said, a little put off by Naruto's exuberance.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei."

"Anyway, Hokage-sama, I discovered that they were after Tazuna, the client, and questioned him as to why this was. We discovered that they were hired and sent by Gatou, the trading tychoon, to prevent Tazuna from making a bridge that would help increase trade to Wave. I then asked the team if they would like to go on, since Gatou would probably be sending stronger nin now that we defeated the demon brothers. All of them agreed that we should continue the mission." Kakashi paused here, presumably to take a breath. "We then continued on, coming across and facing Momochi Zabuza, as well as his apprentice, who was disguised as a Mist hunter. We were nearly defeated but thanks to some quick thinking by Naruto here, and Sasuke, we managed to repel their attack and weaken Zabuza. This gave me time to teach them to utilize chakra control, through tree-climbing. After a week, we faced off again against Zabuza and his apprentice, Sasuke faced off against the apprentice, keeping up with the nin until he used an unknown jutsu which swiftly defeated Sasuke. The nuke-nin was then removed from the fight by an unknown force, which I later deduced to be Naruto, which is why I asked him to come here. We defeated them, and I killed his apprentice. Once they were defeated, Gatou appeared and revealed his plan to kill Zabuza after he killed us. Once Zabuza heard this, he killed Gatou and a number of mercenaries with him. Nothing of any significance occurred between this point and the completion of the bridge." Kakashi finished up, bowing again to Sarutobi. "Naruto, you may now detail what happened that I was not aware of."

Naruto jumped to attention, now excited that he can say his part. "Well, Oji-san, as Kakashi-sensei already said, I removed Haku-"

"Haku, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, intrigued.

"Yeah that was the name of the girl with Zabuza." He said, "I met her in the forest after everyone left, I kept training, and fell asleep. When I woke up, Haku was there, she said I was gonna catch a cold." He grinned, "Then, I asked her to help me with my new technique, which I then named after her."

"Oi, Naruto," Kakashi said, "You mean to say that you met, talked with, and learned a technique from Zabuza's apprentice-"

"Haku." Naruto interjected.

"Haku," Kakashi agreed, "and didn't realize that she was the enemy?"

"Haku didn't teach me the jutsu! I made it!" Naruto shouted indignantly.

"Made it, Naruto?" Sarutobi was absolutely beaming now, proud of Naruto's progress, "What do you mean, I thought Haku helped you with it."

"Yeah she did, she said 'Naruto-kun, ninja use chakra to power jutsu. Maybe Naruto-kun, you could use it to power parts of your body.' And then I had to leave to meet with Sasuke to climb trees again. But that night, I thought about what she said, and experimented, putting chakra in different parts of my body, it worked really well in my lungs Jiji, and I discovered my new jutsu, Haku. Exhale."

Anyways Naruto, you didn't realize she was an enemy?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope!" He agreed.

Sarutobi smirked at this, still happy with Naruto's growth. "Naruto-kun, would you mind showing us your jutsu, after the meeting?" He asked.

"Of course! It'll be awesome!" He yelled, "Well anyway, I used my technique to knock Haku off the bridge, we then had a really kickass battle that I won, and I discovered it was Haku, and I couldn't kill her, because she was important to me. Then Kakashi-sensei used his attack to kill Zabuza, and Haku teleported us there, dropped me, and s-s-sacrificed her-herself to save her f-first pre-precious person, Zabuza." He sniffled, "Kakashi-sensei told you the rest."

Both Sarutobi and Kakashi had bowed their heads at this.

"Thank you for that, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi sighed, "I'm sure that was very hard, how about you show us your jutsu now?"

"Yeah, okay." Naruto said, slightly melancholy. "But we can't do it here, there is to much stuff that could break."

"Of course, let's go to the training grounds." Sarutobi said.

* * *

_At the training grounds…_

Sarutobi and Kakashi stood off to the side, watching Naruto closely. Naruto was facing a tree about twenty feet away.

"Alright Jiji! Check out my awesome jutsu!" Naruto inhaled quickly, gathering chakra in his chest. Both Sarutobi and Kakashi watched this with interest. Suddenly Naruto breathed out, expelling his powerful attack.

"Haku!" He yelled, the attack rushed forward, and when it connected with the tree, it literally shattered it. Splinters flew in all directions at high speed, and Sarutobi and Kakashi were forced to shield themselves.

"That was very impressive, Naruto." Sarutobi commended, "But how does it work?" he asked.

"Yeah, Naruto," Kakashi agreed, "I can see the chakra in your lungs, but it just dissipates after the attack, there's no chakra in the jutsu. How does it work?"

"Eh?" Naruto says, "I don't put chakra in the air, Kakashi-sensei, Iput it in the muscles that move my lungs, so I can expel air at incredible speed. Ialso have to coat my throat and mouth with it, too, or I hurt myself really badly."

Kakashi starts laughing at this, "So that's why you came back to Tazuna's and said nothing all night, you bruised up the inside of your throat!"

Naruto scratches the back of his head at that, blushing. "Eh heh heh heh… yeah."

This is an excellent skill, Naruto." Sarutobi smiles, "I am very proud of you. But I still have a question, how did you fight Haku on the water, you don't know how to Water Walk, do you?"

Kakashi chokes at this, "Oh my god you're right!"

"Water…Walk?" Naruto asks, head tilted in confusion, "I dunno, When I tried to ambush Haku, I just tried the tree-walking exercise on the water, but I started to sink, so I used more chakra, but I still sunk. So then, I kept using more chakra to stay on the water. I had to keep using chakra though so I could stay on the surface."

"Naruto, I don't think you realize this, but you learned a technique without any assistance, that's incredible!" Sarutobi said, floored by the potential Naruto displayed.

"I did?" He asked, "I did! Yatta!" He started jumping up and down, clearly pleased with himself. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Isaw you use this really cool technique on the bridge, it looks like a bolt of lightning! Can you teach me?!"

"Wha? Chidori?" Kakashi wondered.

"Chidori? Chidori!" Naruto repeated, quivering with anticipation. "Can you teach it to me?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but that jutsu is too dangerous for you to learn at the moment." Kakashi replied. "I can't teach you it."

"Aww, Kakashi-sensei…."

"I'm not sure Kakashi, I think Naruto has the right character for such a technique. At least give him a chance." Sarutobi said, "After all he has demonstrated that killing is a step that he will never immediately resort to."

"Killing! Why would I do that?!" Naruto asked clearly horrified. "I just want super-cool jutsu!"

"Hokage-sama, you can't be serious…" Kakashi looked pleadingly at him, he merely smiled back, amused at the antics of the two shinobi before him. "Alright, Naruto, you want to learn it?"

"Yeah!" He shouted.

"Then you're gonna have to earn it, and right now you aren't fast enough to use it. So I think I'll introduce you to someone who can help you, Maito Gai." He looked to Sarutobi, who nodded in approval.

"Yosh! I'll prove I am worthy!" Naruto cheered, "I'll learn all I can from him."

"Alright then, now that you've settled that, I've got to get back to my office." Sarutobi said, walking off.

To be Continued…

* * *

Okay, notes. No, Naruto is not going to learn the Chidori. At least, it's not in the plot I have planned, you just need to keep reading to find out. I am so surprised that no one realized Naruto was water-walking, but very happy I had time to explain it before someone criticized me. I know it seems like that was mostly just a pile of crappy filler, but it was necessary to the plot and Naruto's and Kakashi's character development. 

Any other questions, feel free to Email Me or Review!!!

Naruto's Technique

**Haku** – **Exhale** - Using what he and haku talked about, Naruto forces chakra into his lungs, diaphragm, bronchi, and trachea. He then exhales, hence the name, and breathes out a "super breath" that has incredible concussive force. This requires no chakra control, just enormous amounts of chakra, all Naruto does is cram chakra into all those places, a lot of chakra. The air that he releases is also not laden with chakra, so it can go through chakra barriers, as it's just air.

Please Review!!! I want to get better!

Vote for pairings…..suggest you own!

No crack-pairings like Pricess Yuki or a harem!

Review!


	5. Gaisensei! Chunin Exams!

Underneath – Naruto's Lesson – Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I don't own anything about Naruto, He and all his friends and enemies belong to people with money. Money I don't have. Suing me no money.

My First Story, but go ahead and flame me if you want. I'll just ignore you; on the other hand, constructive criticism is welcome.

Sasuke and Kakashi will play important roles and will not be bashed!

It was once stated in the canon story by Kakashi, that Narutohad chakra reserves much larger than his own. Taking this into consideration, I have an estimate of what Naruto can do.

Answers to reviews of chapter 4,

**ArmorofGeddon**, It's true that Sasuke cannot copy it, but even if he could, his using it is slim. Firstly, because he doesn't understand the workings of a jutsu with no handseals, handseals tell a jutsu how to perform and what elements are used. Secondly, Sasuke has an image of Naruto being useless in his head, anything Naruto knows is therefore worthless.

**unknowndragon**, umm, sorry but I just don't think I'm good enough as a writer to create a character with enough personality traits and facets to not seem flat and poorly inserted. It'd probably end up being, like, a really bad self-insert of some desperate chick.

**Animeflunky**, thank you, I needed a way for him to get introduced to Gai and Lee early. It's necessary for his growth to Hokage!!! Ahem… pardon me.

_Scene change…_

'thoughts'

"speaking"

"**demon fox"**

* * *

_The next morning…_

Naruto walked to the training grounds to meet his team, and was shocked to see that they were all already there, including Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, "you're not late!"

"But you are, Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke stood, observing the scene silently.

"Alright," Kakashi interjected, pulling out his favorite little orange book. "We're gonna do some more chakra control over this week, water-walking."

"But Kakashi-sensei, people can't walk on water." Sakura said, thoroughly confused.

"But, Kakash-"

"Later, Naruto." Kakashi sighed "Just like people can't walk up trees, Sakura?" She colored at this, "Okay, so the basic principle is the same as tree-climbing, except you need to constantly expel chakra from what ever part of your body is touching the water, as water is not solid."

But, Kaka-"

"Later, Naruto." Kakashi said, this time with more force. "You two," He said, looking toward Sasuke and Sakura, "go practice on that shallow stream over there. I'm gonna give Naruto some help with his basics, I'll be back within the hour."

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto moaned.

"I said later, Naruto, now give five more seconds." Kakashi sighed, truly wondering who had cursed with this misfortune.

Sasuke merely grunted and walked over to the stream on the other side of the training area. Sakura on the other hand, was practically skipping, inside she was more like, 'Hell yeah! Me an' Sasuke, alone!' Her thoughts quickly decayed into what most people call soft porn, which often appears in Kakashi's favorite book.

Now that Naruto was the only one who could hear him, he turned to him and said, "Naruto, I told you yesterday, we are going to see Maito Gai."

"Oh, right."

* * *

_With Team Gai…_

Ah, my eternal rival! To what do I owe this visit?!" Gai yelled.

Tenten and Neji only shook their heads and walked off to practice his kaiten and her accuracy. Lee however, stayed and watched his sensei with admiring eyes.

"Yo Gai, I came to have you repay your debt, I won that last match." Kakashi nodded though not at Gai, just into his book.

"Oh my rival, your hip attitude is so impressive!" Gai cried, tears streaming dramatically down his face.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Naruto leaned toward Kakashi, "That's really scary, will he really be able to make me faster?"

Kakashi leaned down, "He may look and act creepy, but he is the foremost taijutsu master in Konoha. One of the best in the world." He straightened, "Yo Gai, about that debt. I have a student in need of some speed training."

"What's this?! The hip Kakashi needs help? A student in need of youthful flames? I will accept this challenge! Hatake Kakashi, your student will be transformed!" Naruto looked scared as there was a lot of posing, but was really excited.

"Thanks Gai," Kakashi said, "he's yours for the month." He turned to Naruto, "Learn all you can, Gai is an excellent teacher." He then sautered of in the direction he came.

"So, Oh esteemed student of Kakashi, your name?" Gai asked, smile glinting.

"I'm Naruto, future Hokage in the making!" He said, jabbing a thumb at his chest and with a smile of equal intensity.

"Yosh! Naruto-san! I'm Rock Lee!"

"And I am Maito Gai!" Gai said, his voice booming, "You want speed? Naruto-san?"

"Yes! To learn all I can!" He shouted, also booming.

"Oh to be blessed with such youthful students!" Gai shouted, "Very well, you will first spar Lee-kun."

"Yosh!" Lee shouted, "Ready Naruto-san?'

"Yeah!" He shouted, "Let's go!"

Lee charged, obscenely fast. Naruto's eyes widened as he put his hands up to block, Lee's kick passed right through his arms, knocking him back. He stood up to see Lee standing in stance, one arm facing him at a ninety degree angle.

He wiped the blood from his mouth, and grinned. " Alright!" He ran at Lee, not nearly as fast, and right at the last second, he jumped. Flipping over Lee, He kicked him square in the back. "Ha!" he shouted. Taking advantage of his distraction, Lee, who had been forced to his knees by the kick, spun, taking Naruto's legs out. "Gahh!" He fell on his ass, he scrambled back avoiding an axe kick to where his body was previously.

"Don't get distracted! Naruto-san!" Lee shouted, leg still planted in the earth. Naruto frowned, he had hit Lee square in the back, so why did he barely move? He needed more power. He stood, facing Lee, who was once again in combat stance.

"You got it Lee!" He grinned, he hadn't tested it yet but it could work. "Let's go!" He ran at Lee, who also started running, Naruto stared at Lee's feet, waiting for the perfect moment, suddenly, Lee's left foot came up. That very moment, Naruto ducked into a baseball slide, barely dodging Lee's invisible kick. Sliding under Lee, Naruto lifted his foot as fast as he could, kicking Lee directly in the abdomen. At first Lee barely moved, folding over Naruto's leg, but then there was bang, and Lee shot off Naruto's leg like a bullet. Fifty feet in the air he stopped, and started to fall, where he landed on his back. Lee stood, clutching his stomach.

Gai, eyes wide, turned to Naruto, who was also staring at Lee.

"Lee, are you alright?!" Naruto shouted, running to Lee's side, hoisting him up by the shoulders.

"Hai, Naruto. That was an impressive kick." Lee said, looking much better than he had thirty seconds earlier.

"Lee-kun, Naruto-san, that was very good. Naruto-san, what did you do?"

"Eh? Umm… well, before I kicked Lee, I stored chakra in my leg. When I kicked him, I released all the chakra into his stomach. I didn't really know what would happen, I made it up right there when I saw that I couldn't move him with my attacks." Naruto scratched the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Incredible." Gai said, awed, "Truly you are someone who the fires of youth shine upon. "Lee-kun, come, help me show Naruto-kun the ways of a taijutsu master!"

"Yosh! Gai-sensei!"

* * *

_One month later…_

Gai-sensei, Lee-kun, thank you."

"Naruto-kun, you are a ninja overflowing with the power of youth." Gai smiled.

"Yes Naruto, youthful fires burn bright in you!" Lee shouted, "A flower of youth, the Amber Beast!"

Naruto smiled and laughed, "Alright, good-bye Lee, Gai-sensei!" He turned and ran for Team 7's training area, not wanting to be late.

* * *

_Back with Team 7…_

"Alright you two." Kakashi said, looking down at Sasuke and Sakura, "You've learned both tree-climbing and water-walking, Sasuke, I taught you how to use thenumbing technique to incapacitate people, and Sakura you can finally use an offensive attack." Kakashi's visible eye was somehow pleased looking and Sakura preened. "Seeing your progress, I have decided-"

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, running into the clearing, "How much did I miss?"

"Naruto! You're acting just like Sensei, always late nowadays!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi and Naruto turned toward each other, and shrugged in eerily tune.

'Creepy!' Inner-Sakura yelled. Sasuke merely arched an eyebrow. Naruto smirked, his foxy grin curling.

"Any way, Kakashi-sensei, what were you saying?" Naruto said turning to him.

"Yes, as I was saying," Kakashi schooled his face, seemingly bored again, "I have decided to nominate you for the Chunin Exams. They are in two weeks." He looked at each of them separately, "The choice to enter is entirely personal, as you will be selected for promotion separately, so don't go merely because you don't want to hold others back."

"Yosh! I'm ready! You'll be shocked at how awesome I am in the exams sensei!" Naruto shouted, clearly excited.

"Another way to measure myself." Sasuke whispered. He then turned and walked away without another word.

'Am I ready? I don't know.' Sakura was worried, but Inner-Sakura showed her the way, 'Of course you're ready, you don't want to be left behind, do you?' Her personalities raged, 'Definitely! Whoever gets in our way will be roasted!' She then thrust her fist into the air, "Hell Yeah!"

She then looked around, noticing everyone else had already left.

_To be Continued…_

* * *

  
Yes! Naruto the Amber Beast! I may or may not keep it, it was really something I imagined Lee doing. Woot! New technique! Tell me what you think!

Also, I've been busy, both my AP English Test, and My AP Studio Art Portfolio deadlines are coming up. So I won't update again until, like the 15th of May.

**Pairings Votes**

Temari – 5 votes, 3 on reviews, 2 from friends

Tenten – 3 votes

Hinata – 1 vote

Any other questions, feel free to Email Me or Review!!!

Naruto's Techniques

**Haku** – **Exhale** - Using what he and Haku talked about, Naruto forces chakra into his lungs, diaphragm, bronchi, and trachea. He then exhales, hence the name, and breathes out a "super breath" that has incredible concussive force. This requires no chakra control, just enormous amounts of chakra, all Naruto does is cram chakra into all those places, a lot of chakra. The air that he releases is also not laden with chakra, so it can go through chakra barriers, as it's just air.

**Shikiken – Directing Fist – **While fighting Lee, he realized that some of his attacks won't always work, so using his knowledge of his other technique, Haku, he applies that principle to his foot or fist, that is when he comes into contact with his opponent, he releases all his stored chakra into their body. This results in something similar to a gunshot, projecting his opponents body far, and causing damage to their body where they were hit.

Please Review!!! I want to get better!

"Reviews are good for my health, you wouldn't want me to die would you?"


End file.
